You Make Me Smile
by bandgeek0296
Summary: Dean Winchester- the unattached drifter, the outsider, the one-night-stand- never stayed with a girl for more than a week, at least. It had always been that way...but she was different. Dean/Haley OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or One Tree Hill. Although I definetely wouldn't mind owning Dean haha ;) Song belongs to Uncle Kracker**

**Reviews are always loved**

**So this is kind of just rambling...but I thought it was cute anyway :)**

**Enjoy!**

Dean Winchester- the unattached drifter, the outsider, the one-night-stand- never stayed with a girl for more than a week, at the most. It had always been that way, even in his high school years. He was notorious for his love 'em and leave 'em strategy- he'd broken too many hearts to count, too many girls to remember. Dean never settled down. He used the excuse of his job to push them away, to resort whomever he was with to simply another notch on his belt. He'd never really had a steady girl, in fact. Not since the brief stint at Truman High. But their relationship didn't last long when he had already found another girl to make out with in the janitor's closet. Dean didn't let pesky relationships get in the way of finding the next best thing. After all, the next girl could be his soul mate. Or so he would always joke.

But _she_ was different. There was something about Haley he could never really put his finger on- something that caught him off guard and left him befuddled and at a loss for words around her. Maybe it was her insistence that he take her on a real date first, before he could even pull his oh-so-charming act. Maybe it was just the fact that she would actually argue with him about which Led Zeppelin song was better- maybe it was because she actually _knew_ who Led Zeppelin was. Maybe it was simply because she was nothing like anyone that he had ever met. A smile always traced her lips, something young and excited always glittered in her eyes. She was classy, smart- on a completely different planet than Dean. And yet, at the same time, she was more amusing than he could've ever imagined. She was fun, exciting- Dean had never laughed so hard before in his life. She danced to no music, sang silly songs at the top of her lungs, laughed at even the small things. She wasn't afraid to be crazy, to have a good time. With Haley, Dean could forget for a while- about his father's expectations, about the family business, about everything that weighed him down. With Haley, Dean could be crazy, fun- he could laugh and joke and simply _live._

Haley could light up a room when she walked in. Dean was drawn to her- the light, the energy, that emanated from her smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. A grin was always plastered on his face- whether it be a stupid, giddy grin when they were doing something crazy or a content smile as he wrapped his arm around her as they watched a movie together. He could feel his heart pounding around her. She could bring a smile to his face when he thought everything was going wrong. She could bring him back to earth with just a touch of her hand.

That was when Dean knew he was in too deep. When he'd stay up late just watching her sleep, to trace to curve of her back and listen to the soft hum of her breathing. When he willingly went to a Thanksgiving dinner to meet her overwhelmingly large family because she wanted to 'show her man off'. When he watched clichéd chick flicks just because they made her smile. When he felt like he could do anything, be anyone, around her.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was supposed to charm his way into a night in bed, and move on the next morning without a backwards glance. He was supposed to leave and never even remember her name, her face blending into the mural of his past. He wasn't supposed to get attached, to feel the way he did around her. He wasn't supposed to care about whether she was happy or safe or feeling the same as he was. But he wasn't that same charmer. Sure, he was still the drifter, the outsider. He was still outgoing and boisterous, still in love with those old Jack Nicholson movies that he watched over and over again, still listened to classic rock too loud. But he had changed- he wasn't afraid to laugh or have fun. He wasn't afraid to smile.


End file.
